User talk:Retoru
Hello Hello, nice to meet you! I am active in Dragonlance articles on Wikipedia, and would love to help out here as well. Are there more editors besides you and Angela (I saw the name in Recent Changes). I look forward to working with you! DoomsDay349 00:25, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :Also, if you need admins, I'll gladly take up that position. DoomsDay349 00:34, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! DoomsDay349 20:03, 4 October 2006 (UTC) RE:Problem Page I fixed it. DoomsDay349 20:47, 5 October 2006 (UTC) main image ok here is a better version of the main image EkgladiatorTalk 18:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) hey! i heard you like men. any truth to that?? Invitation to merge wikis Dragonlance Nexus Lexicon Only now have I found out that Dragonlance Nexus has a really good Lexicon. It uses wiki code, but is not a wiki as such, as it is not freely editable. Instead, it is controlled by a group of administrating authors, to which one can send full articles, if one wants to contribute. Still, it is hard to imagine that either Dungeons & Dragons Wiki oder material here would be better than that in a long time. At Dungeons & Dragons Wiki we have tried to best use such a situation by not trying to recreate what is already there, but instead doing list of all available articles in such a wiki - thus our search function can find the links. And in the longer run, create very short articles that briefly inform a reader what the subject is about, and providing the link. E. g. Elminster for Forgotten Realms. In light of this, I would like to change the transferred Chronicles of Astinus articles (as time permits) into such linker articles, instead of the planned "normal" merge. If indeed material would show up that does not already exist at Dragonlance Nexus, I would of course make it a regular Canon article at Dungeons & Dragons Wiki (and possibly try to include it at Dragonlance Nexus in the long run). I know this is not what we discussed, but I hope you can see my reasoning and are ok with it. Daranios (talk) 19:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine Retoru (talk) 09:47, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Working with the Dragonlance wiki... Hello. I left a message in the Scrolls forum about the activity on that wiki. From what I can tell, you are the admin of it? It doesn't seem entirely setup, and the content is rather sparse. The articles I've seen so far are good, don't get me wrong. I just see the 'over 129 articles' on the front page and I can image that many off just the first book.:-) Of course I'm a little OCD on the subject. Ok, maybe a lot. Anyways, I don't want to come in and add a whole ton of content and start making changes and step on toes. I could go build my own if that would be preferable. Thanks, Tayefel (talk) 17:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC)